The Hiding Storm
by charterfire
Summary: My take on the story that should follow 'The Will of the Empress' and well obviously it should be about tris because well.... she IS the best!
1. Chapter 1

The Hiding Storm.

The city sprawled out from below Tris' balcony, the white gleaming tower that was the Lightsbridge University astronomy and weather observatory, surrounded by pale and richly dressed stone buildings. The centre for magic that was the rival of her own winding circle in Emelan, a place where she could finally get her licence and live a normal life.

_It doesn't look bad; make sure that you don't forget about us my dear Jona. _

It was Daja, speaking freely through their magical connection, Tris had chosen 'Jona' as her name to get her licence, Trisana Chandler was too well known and her reputation was the reason she wanted her license, and also the reason she was working a spell on her eyes that wouldn't be detected by those who would teach her. She hardly needed everyone there to know she could scry the wind for sounds and images, one of the rarest gifts that even great mages went mad trying to achieve.

_As if I could._

No one at Lightbridge knew about Tris being there; even so there would be a few mages she wanted to avoid. She entered a room containing about 20 people her age, from the looks of them ranging in both home country and wealth. One was sitting in the corner, a young man perhaps a year younger than Tris' 19 years. His magic was spiking in Tris' vision, why hadn't he been sent to Lightbridge sooner?

She went and sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder wanting to comfort him without giving herself away as a qualified mage.

"Are you alright?" she kept the sometimes steely tone from her voice and watched as less magic escaped him.

"Yes."

She left him, but kept him in sight, he evidently didn't want to talk. But he made her think about what she was really getting into. She looked around the room, seeing what kind of strength these academic mage students had. Again the range was huge. From glimmers to blazes, they would strengthen with their training, none appeared to be unusually strong, one or two had already started to use their strength or been partially trained. Their power centred rather than covering their skin.

Sandry had woven a magical net that held the great mass of Tris' power out of sight, with the rest dissipated to give the look of a partially trained mage. There were far too many mages who could see magic at Lightbridge, the ties that held her braids back used the incorporated the same spell.

The breeze that kept the room pleasantly cool in the southern region brought Tris snippets of conversation, the group of rich looking men at the back of the room were discussing their experience with magic, they evidently needed to learn that magic was more than just a tool to show off, there were a group of nervous people in the corner, whispering about what they thought would happen. She decided to go over to them, she knew how difficult how hard Lark had found teaching the shy Comas.

"Good Morning." She smiled and looked each of the four in the eyes. In the half circle she saw a girl of her own age, auburn hair tied back behind a face with slight features and full red lips, a small girl at her side who looked to be about 16, fierce blonde with deep black eyes, one of the strongest blazes in the room emanated from her, making the difference between her and the two boys next to her all the more apparent. They had the same blue eyes and ebony hair, one tall and one short, with the same glow of magic around them, about average for the room. Tris thought to keep an eye on the two, siblings could often more effectively work in magical concert, as she knew so well.

They each said their own good mornings, shaking hands or inclining heads as the doors that lead into the university proper opened.

Two mages, a man and a woman walked in, each shining in her magical sight. They surveyed the room and ushered in a footman with a list of names and dormitory numbers. The female mage looked around the room, her eyes lingered on both Tris and the spiking boy, she could evidently see magic well, but not well enough to recognise her as a fully fledged mage, perhaps only that her magic was unusual.

"Welcome to Lightbridge all of you. You are all from different backgrounds and pasts, you're your education here will bring you all together. You will be two to a room here, the rules of the campus are there already, your first lessons will be on meditation this evening at the sixth hour, we will meet in the main class block then."

The two walked out again, leaving the footman to tell people what rooms they were in. Tris began to wildly plan ahead, her books would have to stay in her trunks, they were too advanced to seem in place, where could she meditate, she doubted that her roommate would be stupid enough to believe that the teacher made her a shield every day. Even if she was, Tris really hated stupid people. If she asked for a single room it would be like announcing herself as different, the very thing that she had come to avoid. Still, she has no choice and it wasn't as if there weren't a hundred rooms that people didn't use. She went to the footman and asked about her rooms, he gave her a key and said that her things had been sent ahead.

Keen to be there first Tris left immediately, finding her way faster than her new peers with images on the wind.

The wooden door to the room was already partially open, giving her view into the space. It was large with beds at opposite sides making the space beyond the door like a corridor, but opening out into a large work area with two desks and sets of bookshelves. It had a large window that looked out to sea and the fierce blonde girl sitting on one of the beds.

"Hello again." _Sandry! Daja! Help I don't know how to deal with this girl._

"Hello."

"I'm Jona." _Smile Tris._ It was Sandry first, quickly followed by Daja _Don't scare her, shake hands. _

Tris complied as the girl met her hand.

"Lucia. I chose this bed, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." _What do I say now? _She let the girls feed her response. "Where are you from?"

"Yanjing, near Gynoxe. You?"

"Capchen." Tris had decided not to come from Emelan; she hardly needed anyone to look for a girl of her description there.

Briar burst into her mind at the mention of Gynoxe _Why is she here? The Emperor has stopped mages leaving months ago, she must be related to an important noble, be careful with her. _

_Briar even I know not to kill the girl with questions now. If she's suspicious her family may ask questions about me!_

_Still, watch her, you remember what that tyrant does. _

"When did your magic surface, you're quite old to be attending now?" Wonderful, searching questions already.

"I was a scholar in a mage's house, anything I did went unnoticed, then about a month ago I started to see things in his fire and he tested me." Tris had formed this story so it would answer many questions, not forgetting her extensive knowledge, she didn't want to have to pretend to be ignorant whilst she studied.

"Ah, we should unpack." With that she turned to her packs, unlocking the bigger with a bought spell and taking out clothes to place in her draws.

Tris went to the desk, pulling behind her the large and heavy case that was full of books, she removed ones that she would let the girl see and leaving the rest in the pack.

As the group sat in a great half circle, facing the two mages, the male mage took out a monocle that Tris guessed allowed him to see magic and the female walked academic shielding and containing spells around the group. Tris could see that there were already many spells set into the walls of the circular room, which was really lucky.

"Meditation is one of things that you must learn if you are to progress as a mage. Whether or not some of you think you have mastered the skill we will all meditate here daily, under no circumstances should you attempt to meditate alone." He looked around the group pointedly, then glanced to his right as his female counterpart sat down. She began to instruct;

"As I count I want you to breath in to seven, then hold, then out to seven, then hold."

She began counting as the group closed eyes and began their breathing. Tris automatically fell into her pattern, mentally preparing some of her own shields in case someone's magic went awry. She saw in her mind the various magics of her peers spike around their skin, it clearly was going to take a long time before they would be enclosing their power to their skin, except for one or two who already attempted it. They must be the ones with rich families Tris thought.

After about half an hour the man stopped the group, telling them that their lessons would begin the next morning. The woman approached a few people, then Tris, asking them to stay behind.

When the rest of the students had gone, Lucia and the girl she had been with talking quickly to each other glanced at Tris, then walked away.

Tris was left with two young men and one woman, they had richer clothing than the rest and Tris remembered were the ones that had previously been more advanced at meditation.

"Where have you all been trained previous to today?" it was the male mage talking. One of the men immediately started, "By our family mage, Omulus Nightfeather." Which meant that this man was one of the sons in the Thian family, incredibly wealthy and also the family that sired Elia, the daughter who married the Duke of Emelans younger son.

The other two gave answers that noted previous graduates of Lightbridge, but Tris couldn't afford the risk that someone she named knew their instructures. They turned to Tris,

"I worked for Dedicate Mirrinpine in Capchen, she trained me once my magic was discovered." Mirrinpine was a friend of Larks, and would confirm the story if asked.

"It is not surprising. Your power is confined when you meditate, ambient mages often do not fully appreciate that a mage's power must be unconfined before it is returned to the skin."

His eyes darted to Tris' right temple as he finished, a hint of lightning had surfaced, not enough to be visible but enough to spark in the spell on his monocle.

"Next time ignore what she told you and allow your power to be free until we tell you."

Tris bowed her head slightly while they talked to the others, listing cloud patterns to steady her temper until she was sure that it wouldn't throw lightning over her hair.

The three left, the young man and women left, leaving Tris alone with the Thian.

"I'm Tao by the way." He seemed friendly, unusual for one of his class to be so to a stranger.

"Jona."

"I thought it was ridiculous what he said about ambient mages, there's a reason for Winding Circle being Lightsbridge's rival."

"You're certainly right there." There was more to this boy than meets the eye, Tris thought, well, not a boy really, he must be my age at least.

"There are a few of us having a small get together later, your roommate is coming, you should as well."

"Thankyou, I'll hope to be there. If you'll excuse me." She dipped her head and turned off the corridor, hoping to find a way to the coast nearby. She suddenly felt hot and needed a strong breeze.

"Good Evening Jona." As he called after her she turned and smiled before returning to her search.

"Why don't you want me here?" Sandry questioned her uncle whilst Daja and Briar cleared the dishes, giving the illusion that they didn't know exactly what was being said.

"Sandreline I think that after all my years I can at least cope for a month whilst my old friend visits" The Duke was sitting calmly in a chair as Sandry paced, "Calm down, it is not as if you wont know if something happens, Emelan boasts some of the finest gossips there are, not least the members of Discipline."

_What is she so concerned about? _Briar asked Daja so they couldn't be heard.

_I think she suspects the Duke is planning something, you know how she hates things to be kept from her._

_That's true enough. Where would we all go for a month though?_

_Well… Nicko was saying he thought to see a few friends at Lightbridge. Perhaps some of his humble students should accompany him._

_Good idea, but Uncle shouldn't be alone. _Sandry injected, though they could still hear her ranting, then calming down.

_I'll speak to Nicko tomorrow, he was meaning with Moonbeam today so he is at Winding Circle tonight. _Daja offered, walking into the parlour in time to see the submissive look on Sandry's face.

"She'll go." Daja met Vedris' smile and gave the final plates to the tardy maid.

"Besides it'll be fun to see how our mate is doing with all the academics." Briar had returned, taking a seat and helping himself to a glass of juice.

Sandry, attempting to make up for her outcry turned to Chime who had come to settle on her shoulder, "You'd like to see Tris wouldn't you?"

The soft noise like singing glass rang true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be honest and say that i'm not entirely sure when i will be able to update this, i hope that it will be soon but doing AS levels

in any case i hope that you enjoyed the story! will try to update this and all others soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly I'd just like to say thank-you all SOOOO much for reviewing! I had my own little happiness fit when I saw all of them! YAY! Secondly I'd like to apologise for not updating in ages, I should be faster in future as I have been concentrating on original fiction!**

**Also to 'Loud little thing' have no fear; what you wish for will happen!**

**P.S v.v. sorry about the C in Niko!**

Thinking of Sandry and her skill at parties, mingling enough to enchant everyone and making friends constantly, Tris walked up to Tao and his group of a few other mage students, one obviously another noble, the other two of merchant class. Tris suppressed a thought about the dress code at Lightsbridge; there was none, allowing class distinction to carry through into the school. Whilst it became less of an issue as magical skill asserted its authority regardless, social aspects continued to be affected.

"Jona, I'm glad that you could make it here. Let me introduce you,"

As he motioned to the first male, Tris took in his appearance, tall, with tousled dark hair, average looking, probably from Emelan by the look of his nose.

"This is Sirre Darmon, from Southern Emelan, and these two are Dhara and Goni Handa, from Capchen."

"Cousins" inserted Goni, certainly a merchant from his exacting and crisp tone.

"Jona Dartin." She shook hands firmly, thinking what kind of conversation she could expect. When none came, she fought her natural instinct to read and began, "So you studied with Nightfeather, what was that like?" If she knew that she only seemed to include Tao in the conversation she gave no indication.

"Amazing, I was able to learn much about what mages in the world are doing. I had no idea how much until he began to tell me. Then of course there was the meditation..."

"Jona, can you answer this as well?" said the mage leading the class learning about different magical symbols and their meanings. Tris knew it of course, but she couldn't decide whether to say so or not, after answering, or being able to answer all previous questions it seemed like bragging, but she was on a streak now.

"Its a symbol to keep away fires." One she had had to learn when she wished to practice her lightning talents at discipline.

"Correct as usual, and can you tell me what kind of strength it-"

_Trisana? Can you hear me? _It was Niko, speaking through one of her siblings. _Can you meet with me in secret this evening? I am staying at the Lights Inn._

_Of course I can Niko, which one of you is there with him?_

_Me. _Daja speaking through the connection, _we're all here._

"Jona? Jona are you listening, what is that on your palm?"

"Sorry. Its nothing." Drawing a veil over the magic that shone from her scar as she had poured strength inadvertently into her connection to Niko.

He continued, keeping an eye on her.

The university, with the exception of near qualified mages, prevented students from leaving the premises in the evenings. This hadn't stopped Tris. Occasionally she had needed to escape from the sea of images from around Lightsbridge. For the purpose she escaped to the roof of one of the seaward towers, hidden from most students by an illusion that had blazed in Tris' magical sight. Leaving aside her usual practice of meditation that night she released a portion of her west wind braid, weaving it into the platform with which she could bypass the university buildings. As wind whistled around her, fitting into the pattern she turned, feeling a spell being formed.

She was facing a man around fifty, silvered hair cut short around his thin face. The spell he was readying was one she didn't recognize; she sensed something familiar about the magic. Sensing an attack she raised strong shields around herself, her wind broke free of the pattern and surrounded her shield, she unconsciously wrote symbols into the wind, giving it the ability to blow away stray spells. Lightning escaped her braids and spontaneously came into being over her body, ready for her command. Ready in less than a second, Tris registered the look of shock on the mage's face.

All right, I need to react less strongly in the future. - Mentally kicking herself for giving away her identity.

"Who are you?" His voice was authoritative, but seeming to be failing in intimidation at the sight of Tris' formidable shields.

"Jona Dartin." If this man hadn't realised then she wasn't about to let her guard down. Slowly dragging her lightning back into her braids without moving she sent the winds to her back, gathering information about other mages near. There were none.

"You lie." His voice was suddenly stronger, he probably thought that the sudden winds were her extent of power; he clearly couldn't see magic or the invisible shields close to her body would have practically blinded him. Suddenly Tris realised how the symbols might interact if given a sophisticated magical input and adjusted her shields as a ring of lightning sprang around her, dividing into ever-smaller bolts until it formed a cage around her.

She realised this must be the mage that had mastered lightning at Lightsbridge, Thanks Niko, she thought realising that this was about to become a complicated situation. He must think that she would be intimidated by lightning; either that or he thought she was a foreign mage. Perhaps the rumor that Trisana Chandler had gone traveling again had been spread. Still it won't do anyone any good if he goes around telling everyone there is another mage who can work lightning apart from Keth.

Still, it's really my obligation to teach him a little about lightning since I am more experienced.

She reached to his lightning, it wasn't the same as hers, more clinical, not like the spirited force she used, but it wanted the same thing. She brought the tower at the highest point in the university, and the rod attached to its attention. It sprung from the mage's control to the iron, harmlessly passing down the rod that reached all the way to the ground the university.

"My name is Trisana Chandler. Who are you?" She stated slowly, drawing out her medallion and holding a spark of her lightning near it so he could see its inscription if not test its validity.

He took a pair of spectacles from his pocket, maintaining his shield as he placed the spelled lenses on the bridge of his nose, suddenly took a step back and slowly lowered his shield. Tris responded in turn. Taking a step forward she let him test her medallion, trying to work out how she could convince her secret.

"Darei Shockfist. Why are you here at Lightsbridge?" he seemed calmer now but there seemed to be a hint something she couldn't place in his voice.

"I'm earning an academic license so that I can practice more normal magework in public."

"Why would you want that?" Tris declined saying something pithy about academic mages and showing off, especially about his mage name, instead shrugging and taking a step backward.

"Would you mind not telling people that I am here, I prefer to keep a low profile." She glanced back to check no one else was coming up the stair.

"Wait. I mean yes. Could we discuss our shared gift at some time?" Tris' undecided opinion changed to the negative as his tone told her that what would probably her trying to teach him whilst working around his ego was a bribe.

"Of course, but if you will excuse me I really must be going." She returned her breezes to their position in her disc, walking away and rising over the wall, speeding towards the Lights Inn and soon leaving his sight.

**Another chapter hopefully coming soon! **

**will**


End file.
